


Making Messes in the Multiverse

by Aspidities



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Excessive cum mentions, F/F, G!P, Gangbang, Just the sluttiest multiverse story imaginable, Kara Danvers Has a Penis, Multiverse, Multiverse Gangbang, Oral Sex, Seriously at one point it’s just bukkake, nbd, no i dont need therapy why do you ask
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:42:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26589073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aspidities/pseuds/Aspidities
Summary: Lena has a penchant for screwing with dangerous science, and now dangerous science is definitely about to—
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 82
Kudos: 1049





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey i have no cogent excuse for this fic other than someone asked me and I was slutty enough to say yes.

If there was one thing Lena enjoyed, it was tinkering with dangerous super science. 

“Excellent.” She whispered, almost under her breath, and then turned to her lab assistant. “Can we turn it off for now? Thank you, Charlotte.”

“This is revolutionary, Miss Luthor.” Charlotte was breathing heavily, as were most of the interns. “I’ve never even seen this kind of technology applied like this before, and you’ve managed to do what teams at CERN have failed at for months—-“

“Could you box it up, please?”

Charlotte blinked. “I’m sorry. What?”

“Box it up.” Lena repeated, patiently. She pushed her goggles down to her neck. “I’m going to take it home tonight.”

Two interns made horrified gasps. Charlotte looked pale. “But…. _ why?” _

“Well, I’m going to try it out.” Lena felt rather like that was obvious, but explained anyway, as patiently as she could. 

Charlotte gaped at her. “Try...it...out?”

“Yes.” Lena nodded, briskly. “Is there somewhere you’d like me to put my lab goggles?”

“By the door.” Charlotte responded automatically. She trailed after Lena, clearly still lost. “But….Miss Luthor, with all due respect, wouldn’t this device be incredibly dangerous to operate alone? I mean, we here at the lab need a full team just to turn it on, and—“

“Oh yes. It’s horrifically dangerous.” Lena pulled her goggles over her head. “Any hook?” 

“Yes, that’s fine.” Charlotte waved distractedly. “But, Miss Luthor, you’d be at immense risk, and I really think a security team would be—“

“Oh, that won’t be necessary.” Lena unbuttoned her lab coat, calmly. “I’ll have Supergirl help me with it.”

Charlotte stopped in her tracks. “Supergirl.” She repeated. 

“Yes.” Lena looked down at her phone, fondly, where a series of texts punctuated by effervescent emoji usage had popped up on the screen. “We’re….close.”

Close was perhaps putting it lightly. 

It had been about two years, closer to three now, that Kara Danvers had moved in with her and abandoned all pretense of being ‘just friends’. Two years of her Netflix being inundated with baby animal documentaries and British baking shows, of increasingly colorful coffee mugs, and of incredible, mind-bending sex with a superhuman alien who could approximate any gender at will. 

Everything started with a swift, unexpected kiss in Lena’s office. It happened after a particularly intense conversation, and then there had been several uncomfortable revelations, the first of which being that Kara was, and had  _ always _ been, Supergirl. Then, there was the inevitable ‘I know, Lex told me’ aftermath, and the fight, and a few sleepless nights until the caped heroine was showing up at her balcony late one evening, holding a bag of melting ice cream pints and a miserable smile. And just like that they were friends again, but they didn’t talk about the kiss. 

Not until Lena kissed her back. 

And then there were lots more kisses, and lots of dry-humping and whispered, fervent love confessions and things said like  _ really, all this time  _ and  _ yes, and me too.  _ And then Kara had to gently extricate Lena’s hand from her pants one heated afternoon and explain some  _ other _ things. 

Those other things turned out to be very interesting. Apparently, on Krypton, sex had been an afterthought. Purely for procreative reasons. And because the species had evolved to be as efficient as possible, it made sense to have a shifting set of genitalia depending on whatever your partner would need of you at the time. That way both partners could bear young, if needed, or inseminate, if needed. So Kara was sporting a stiffy the size of a small flagpole by the time she was done explaining, and her cheeks were bright red, but once she realized Lena wasn’t going anywhere, they moved on to physical exploration, and that changed  _ everything.  _

Lena had never been fucked quite so good. Or so often. It was mind-altering. Kara’s penis (or, as she preferred, her  _ cock _ ) had very few limitations attached to human males, since her sperm production was stored inside of her body. She could produce erections and maintain them long after multiple orgasms. And that really did mean  _ multiple _ . It had taken a lot of pulling out, and trial and error with condoms, but eventually Lena worked out a super-strength birth control, and after that, sex had become increasingly messy. And Lena  _ loved _ it. 

She’d always been something of a come slut, honestly. From the first time seeing an ejactulation in one of her brother’s abandoned pornos, to her first sexual experience with Veronica, when the older girl squirted on her hand. All come, any come. It turned her on, and she wanted it on her, in her. The more of it the better. It was shameful, and desperately secret. Until, of course, Kara entered her life, with a sunshine-y smile, a warm heart, and a cock ready to spurt for hours at a time. 

It was the perfect combination. 

But, of course, Lena was greedy. 

It had taken root in her mind after watching the Red Daughter and Kara fight. Her excitement had been definitely part alarm, for sure—she wanted Kara to be safe, after all—but she also  _ really _ liked the sight of the two of them. Together. It made her heart beat faster for a  _ lot _ of reasons. 

So, when the opportunity arose to develop a machine that could potentially open portals across dimensions and, provided with a DNA sample, produce all of the potential matches across those dimensions….she leapt on it with more than her usual enthusiasm. And Charlotte was nice, really, but it was the kind of thing Lena could have done in her sleep. The team was there because she liked paying people to do prep work at absurdly high rates. 

She smiled, carefully at Charlotte, and beckoned at the team of interns holding the boxes that contained  _ her _ portal device. “I’m parked over here.”

In the end, they loaded everything into her Tesla, and watched, still somewhat dumbfounded, as she drove away with a smile and a wave. Lena heard one of the interns mutter ‘must be nice to know Supergirl’ as she drove past, and she smiled to herself, pleased.  _ If you only knew.  _

She waited to execute her plan until after sushi and back rubs. This was a tried and true nightly regiment, and nothing much would disrupt it. Kara loved soothing out the rough edges with her hands, and Lena loved lolling her head on her shoulders and looking into sparkling blue eyes, eager to hear all about the office politics of the day. 

This time, however, she took over the backrub portion, and waited until she had Kara sighing under her attentions before she leaned over. “I made something for us.”

“Something for us?” Kara perked up. “Like that swing you made?”

“Not quite.” Lena continued digging with her fingers at a particularly stubborn knot before she continued. “More like….a fantasy idea.”

“Oooh.” Kara was always enthusiastic about sex, and Lena prayed tonight would be no exception. “What kind of fantasy?”

Lena paused to lay a kiss on the ridge of bone just behind her pink, shell-like ear. “Do you remember,” she started, cautiously, “at Vasquez’s costume party last year, when three people went as Supergirl, and you joked….”

“That we could have a gangbang if it were only copies of me.” Kara supplied, instantly. “Yeah, I remember, babe, but….”

“I made something.” Lena repeated, with more intent. 

Kara took a moment to cotton on. “You made—-“ Her brow crinkled, then released. “Oh.  _ Oh _ .” 

“Yes.” Lena laid her hands across Kara’s shoulders. She was nervous, she could tell by her fingers trembling. “Is that okay?”

“Oh, babe.” Kara caught her hand and kissed it, lovingly. Lena melted, as usual. “You are so incredibly smart. Such a genius.” Lena preened under the praise, and her heart lifted. “You know I’d do anything for you. I’m crazy about you. And I bet every version of me would feel exactly the same way.”

Lena’s heart did several fluttery things. “I’m very lucky to have you.” She whispered, and it was true. 

“I’m lucky to have you.” Kara responded, twisting in her arms to kiss her. “We can explore that little fantasy any time.”

“Well,” Lena cleared her throat. “It’s...um...in the bedroom already.”

“It is?”

It only took a moment. Kara and Lena stood in front of her portal device, which was about six feet tall, and shaped rather like a large mirror. Charlotte and the interns had been calling it Project Mirror, Mirror, and Lena had indulged them. The DNA sample box was integrated into the side, like a small coin slot. 

“So this is what you’ve been working on so secretively.” Kara whistled. “You little minx.”

Lena blushed. It was tame in comparison to the wordage she preferred Kara to use in the bedroom, but it had a similar effect. “Stop. You of all people know how simple something like this is to throw together.”

“It really isn’t.” Kara told her, but her eyes were on the DNA sample input. She approached, and pressed her thumb down on it. 

“Kara, we don’t have to….” Lena started to say, but the machine was already whirring to life, and colors flashed on the mirrored surface. 

“It’s okay, babe.” Kara pressed a kiss to her forehead. “Let’s have some fun. I love you.”

“I love you, too.” 

And then the first other Kara came tumbling out of the portal, and the room became chaos. 

Ten Karas came out of the portals, one after the other. It would have been comical if each of them had not insisted upon leaping up and demanding to know what was going on, one right after the other. Then there was a lot of screaming. Some minor freak outs. Lena had to make several rounds of placating tea.  _ Her _ Kara kept nodding along sympathetically with the crises of each individual portal world, and Lena was starting to worry they’d get off track, so she cleared her throat and address the group as a whole. No time for small talk. Portals have a finite number of opening options, after all. 

A few didn’t want to participate. One blushed and stammered too hard through the entire discussion, one had a Lena of her own at home she was pretty sure would, quote ‘murder me’ if she participated, and two were straight and still fawning after James. One was even in love with Winn! It was a wide and interesting multiverse of Karas, Lena observed. 

In the end, they ended up with five Karas. Each of them had distinctive qualities. One had short, choppy hair (‘I take after Alex’s cousin, Carol,’ Butch Kara explained with a cheeky grin and a dragging look down Lena’s cleavage), one had dyed her hair brown (‘Got tired of the paparazzi,’ Brunette Kara shrugged, ‘And it’s not like a ponytail and glasses was a good disguise, anyway’— _ Her _ Kara looked miffed at that), one had been raised in Russia and had a thick accent (‘Is not accent,’ Russian Kara insisted, irritated, ‘Is how I talk.’) and two were identical to  _ Her  _ Kara, only identifiable by the fact that one was wearing the Supersuit (‘I just finished a call for a kitten up a tree,’ Supergirl said, looking a little sheepish). 

The last Kara was a fumbling, nervous creature. She was from the universe closest to their own, and was wearing a pair of novelty sushi socks that Lena recognized as a gift she’d given her own Kara, several years before, when they were ‘just friends’. Sure enough, the Last Kara admitted she was crushing on  _ her _ Lena, but they were only friends, still. She seemed totally anxious about the prospect of what was to happen, but aroused in equal measure, and Lena felt a pang of particular sympathy for her—she remembered how it felt agonizing to want someone so badly and not be able to have them. Her eyes locked with Last Kara and Lena quietly resolved to let her feel like she had a Lena of her own, at least for one night. 

Her own Kara was torn between looking bemused, and circling round each of her doubles, searching for individual marks and scars to tell them apart. Each of them spent a long time sizing each other up, which made Lena roll her eyes. It was everything but a dick-waving contest. Eventually, however, after a round of intense what’s-your-favorite-donut-flavor questioning, things settled down, and the Karas began to relax, including her own. 

When things seemed to be settling down nicely, and everyone was arranged on the large leather sectional couch, talking and behaving, Lena decided to drop the ball. Or, rather, her shirt. It went fluttering down to the ground before the group of them, like a white flag. Six pairs of eyes followed back to her bra with intense eagerness. 

“First one to the bedroom gets to take my skirt off.” She said, succinctly, and began a slow saunter down the hall. Several blurs passed her, two briefly scuffling. A picture frame was knocked down and hastily righted. In the end, though, everyone made it into the bedroom before her. That was expected. 

“Oh dear.” Lena couldn’t fake surprise, so she didn’t try. “Looks like  _ everyone _ gets to take my skirt off.” She beckoned, slowly, and felt a thrill as she was surrounded by a ring of muscular bodies. 

There was a lot of kissing, stroking, nibbling. Lena tasted her own Kara first, then Butch Kara, then maybe Russian Kara, she didn’t know. They all began to blur. She ended up leaned against her Kara’s chest, while two of them removed her bra, and lazily lifted her hips for her skirt to be pulled down. A hand shot out instantly to trace her labia through her panties, and the silk clotted and clung with her own slick wet. 

She moaned, and the hand was emboldened, stroking firmer, even as another began to pull at her hipbones, tugging the elastic down. Fingers tangled in her hair, and she was pulled into a sloppy kiss, with a tongue pushing insistently into her mouth. Hands lifted her hips to pull the panties off her body, and a head pushed between her thighs. She shot her hands out and into short, choppy blonde hair, and cried out into another mouth as a tongue languidly stroked up to her clit. 

“Baby.” That was her Kara murmuring in her ear, she’d know that voice anywhere. A familiar set of lips were nipping along her neck too. “So beautiful right now. Let us take care of you.”

Lena saw no reason to argue. Her knees shook and her hands clenched, belly tightening as the eager tongue between her legs sped up. Several sets of hands lifted under her thighs and squeezed handfuls of her ass, lifting her up for Butch Kara’s lapping mouth. She had never felt so helpless, and yet so protected. 

Lena came, breathless and squirming in the hold of many hands, but no one was done yet, least of all her. She was carried to the bed, still kissing into a mouth that now tasted of her own release, and spread out on it like a treat. 

There was some jostling and posturing over who would get to fuck her first. Lena wanted to eye roll over it, but, frankly, it was  _ hot _ . She wiggled on the bed, almost pleading, until Supergirl pushed all of them aside, and fished her cock out from under that absurd little skirt. Flipped it up to her waist, nudged Lena’s knees open, and slid inside, wrenching a gasp from Lena and a groan from five other throats. 

There was no preamble. None was needed. Supergirl’s cock was slick with Lena, and the wet noise of it filled the room. There was nothing left in Lena to feel any shame over it. She was being hollowed out, filled to the brim. Supergirl fucked into her with a ruthless pace and she moaned loud enough to wake the dead. 

Lena’s eyes rolled back, and she panted, moaned, tossed her head. No matter which way she turned, there was more Kara. All of them were hard, of course, and she wanted all of them. Her hands reached out, blindly, and her lips parted. 

Everyone got the message pretty quickly. 

“You can fuck her throat,” Her Kara explained, helping Russian Kara to kneel by Lena’s red, panting face. “Just back off if she taps your knee. Don’t be afraid to get in deep, though—she likes being nasty.”

That was true, but Kara didn’t have to  _ say _ it. Lena whined, helplessly, and then her mouth was filled and her head tilted back, and all she could see were two fierce, piercing blue eyes like a Siberian Husky looking down at her as her throat was rammed full of cock. 

“There.” Distantly, she heard Her Kara’s approval, could almost see her smug smile. “That’s it. Give her the good fucking she deserves, pretty little whore.”

_ Unfair _ . Lena came again, convulsing helplessly around Supergirl, while her tongue lashed frantically over the leaking head of Russian Kara’s reddened cock. Supergirl took that opportunity to spill inside of her, grunting with surprise, and her cock shuddered as she delivered an impressive load. 

But then Lena was being filled again—by Brunette Kara this time—and the brutal stretch was unrelenting, unstoppable. She cried out around the cock in her mouth, and was echoed by moans all around her. 

And praise. 

“Such a good girl.”

“There you go, take that dick in your mouth.”

“ _ Fuck _ , she’s wet. Listen to that.”

“Goddamn, she is beautiful, isn’t she?”

“Can I?” That was Last Kara, after Brunette Kara had finished with a mighty thrust and a yell of triumph. Once she rolled off, Last Kara crept forward, tentative as ever, with her cock in her hand. 

“Yes. Please.” Lena croaked, and reached for her. 

Last Kara entered her almost softly, sweetly. She was looking down at Lena, jaw slightly agape, as if she couldn’t believe this was happening, and her hips pumped in awkward, uneven stutters. Lena knew she wouldn’t last long, so she curled around Last Kara and whispered sweet nothings into her ear. Her own Kara watched with eyes darkened by approval. And love. 

It didn’t take long. Last Kara gave a lurch and a strangled gasp, and filled Lena with cum. A surprising amount, given how premature it was. “I’m sorry.” She choked out, into Lena’s neck. “I couldn’t—“

Her Kara landed a hand on the other’s back. “Hey, it’s okay.” She smiled, fondly, as the other lifted her head. “The first time with her? I came so hard I nearly blew the roof off her mouth. In like, ten seconds. It’s totally fine.”

Last Kara shot her a grateful look, and withdrew, clumsy but still, so, so sweet. Lena captured her face and pulled her back for one last kiss, uncaring that her tongue was still coated in Russian Kara’s cum. After they parted, eyes in the room went dark once more, and Her Kara pushed her legs roughly open. Entered her with a claimant’s grace. 

And then it truly began, in earnest. 

One after the other, sometimes two or three at once— in her mouth, hands and cunt. Load after load filled her, and spilled out to the bed sheets or was swallowed. Thick, salty, musky cum. Ribbons of it across her face, her breasts, spilling down to puddle under her ass with the force of the fucking. The bed rocked and rocked, and Lena came and came and came, and still,  _ they did not stop fucking her _ . 

By the end of the second hour, Lena was beginning to regret inviting a party of superhumans to gangbang her, because the stamina factor was steadily creeping in. By the end of the third hour, she was losing her voice from screaming. And finally, by the middle of the fourth hour—-she had to tap out. She was simply too sore. 

“Finish on me.” She begged, worn-out and too well-fucked to feel anything but loose, easy pleasure. “All of you, please.”

A look passed round the group, along with a shrug. They closed ranks on her. Moved in like sharks. 

She was surrounded again, but this time, with six identical, thick cocks bobbing over her body, as six hands went to work. It was mesmerizing. Sweat and glistening slick gleamed on their bodies, the muscles in their abdomens clenched as one, and their cocks throbbed and pulsed with each stroke. 

They didn’t exactly all cum at once, but it was like a wave—each a split second after the next. Each hot splash of cum was welcomed with open legs and an open mouth. She caught some of it on her tongue, but most of it ended up everywhere else. Her belly, her thighs, her hair. Lots went in her hair, but she didn’t much care, at the moment. 

“Look at that.” Her Kara sounded hoarse with admiration. She peeled apart Lena’s labia, and Lena was too out-of-it to do more than whimper, but she looked down, obediently. Her cunt was red and raw, swollen, and absolutely covered in cum. Glistening with it. Droplets were still slipping steadily out of her like a low tide. 

When Kara dove between her legs and started hungrily licking into her cunt with aplomb, Lena almost pushed her off. Her thighs reflexively wanted to close. She was just too overstimulated and sore. But, gradually, she realized Kara wasn’t trying to make her come again. Kara was licking the cum out of her cunt, and the idea of that made her shudder and shake until she finally managed a weak, tiny orgasm from the concept alone. 

Her Kara’s eyes raised up to Lena’s and her mouth was slick. “You look so fucking good like this. My whore. Our whore. Such a good girl for us all, Lena.”

There were murmurs of assent around the room. Last Kara blushed, but nodded. Supergirl was half resting back on her elbows, lower half distinctly stained, but she looked pleased and chorused ‘yes’ with Russian Kara, whose suit was equally spotted in white. Brunette Kara leaned against Butch Kara, laughing and nodding, and Butch Kara grinned. 

Lena was too dazed to do much but smile back. “Sleep?” She offered, lazily. 

“For you.” Her Kara laughed. “I gotta get these gals back into their portals.” She slapped Butch Kara on the back, fondly. But her eyes rested on Lena, like a warm blanket. “You sleep. I’ll take care of it, baby, you’ve done enough today. You’re so good, Lena.”

“Thank you. Love you.” Lena was already closing her eyes. 

“Love you, too.” Came a chorus of six voices. 

****


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so it turns out I am a slut for validation and there was a heavy demand for more chapters so here we are, turning our faces from God’s light yet again. 
> 
> And yes, there will be more, I realize this now.

Kara was up to something. 

Lena could tell. She could always tell. Six years of marriage and generally, Kara was an open, brightly-colored book to her perusal. The alien had never learned human subtlety as efficiently as she’d like, so she tended to communicate with clear and unrepentant honesty, telegraphing as much as she could. Even her secret identity was a farce of fumbling lies and easily-unraveled excuses. Lena could always see right through her. 

At least, for the past eight or so years, she had. 

Now, either Kara had gotten better at subterfuge or Lena was slipping in her own estimations, because she couldn’t get a read on the blonde. Normally, Kara slept until dawn, and was up early, fixing coffee and puttering quietly around in the kitchen until Lena awoke to join her for breakfast. But lately she’d been slipping quietly in the balcony door at two or three in the morning, Supersuit tossed haphazardly to the floor instead of neatly hung on the closet, and then going face first into the bed where Lena pretended to be asleep. The snoring was new, too. 

The new late nights meant she was up later, too late to make breakfast or hum over the newspaper, and Lena  _ missed _ that, but it was more concerning to her that her wife was coming home late, every night, clearly exhausted and burnt out, and no one could tell her why. Alex swore up and down that there was no new late-night threat, and confided to Lena that she was starting to get concerned herself. Nia said Kara had missed two patrols and showed up late and haggard to a third, but wasn’t saying anything. 

It was...troubling. 

Kara herself was uncharacteristically guarded on the subject. When Lena confronted her over breakfast, she turned beet red and ducked her head down. 

“Babe, it’s nothing. I just wanted to do some new late night training.”

“But you look absolutely  _ exhausted  _ when you come home.” Lena had her arms folded tight over her breasts and wasn’t planning to back down. “And you’re not sleeping well. What’s going on, Kara? I’m worried.”

Kara winced, and came around the breakfast table. “I’m sorry, I don’t want to worry you.” Her arms were warm and strong as she wrapped Lena up, and the wedding band on her finger glinted. “I promise you, it’ll all make sense soon. Just...give me a few more weeks.”

_ But...my birthday is in a few weeks.  _ Lena thought, chin nestled into Kara’s shoulder. She didn’t want to sound like a petulant child, so she held her tongue, and let Kara kiss the top of her head. The worry stayed low and unyielding in her belly, though, like the roots of an invasive plant. 

Kara was definitely up to something, and everyone knew it. Which meant that everyone in the group was now treating Lena as if she was made of glass, as if her marriage was in trouble. And she hated it. She hated thinking of the possibility of Kara keeping something  _ big  _ from her. Something like a new enemy, or a dangerous threat, or——

Or a new lover. 

That was the option she did not want to consider. But it was there, waiting for her like an open wound should she choose to stick her fingers into it. It would explain why Kara was so evasive with her sister and her friends. It would explain the late nights. And the exhaustion. 

But that was a road that led somewhere that Lena did  _ not _ want to go. 

Marriage was built on trust. Trust was stability. Lena  _ knew _ that Kara loved her—she felt it every day when her wife looked sidelong at her and smiled big like she still couldn’t believe they got to see each other naked—and she knew that Kara believed in fidelity. That was all she had to go on, but it  _ had _ to be enough. It had to. There was only madness down the other path. Sending herself into spirals of doubt about her wife’s nighttime habits was only going to be unhealthy. 

So, until she had further proof either way, Lena resolved to let Kara’s behavior slide, for now. It was all she could do, anyway. It wasn’t like she could fly after the Kryptonian at night, and a drone would be too clearly visible to supersenses—not that she’d considered that option, of course. 

It was strange, though—Kara’s supersuit seemed to often smell like a particular sulphuric tang. Something that Lena had smelled before. Something that was almost  _ familiar _ , but Lena couldn’t place it. 

It was all very maddening. 

Which was perhaps why Lena found herself sitting up in bed with a book late at night, waiting for Kara to come home. She wore the severe black lace negligees that Kara loved, and let her reading glasses sit on her nose so she could look down through them when she greeted her wife. “Rough training, again?”

Kara would inevitably wince and look sideways, refusing to meet her eyes. “Ah—yup. Tough night. You’re up late?”

“So are you.” Lena would retort. And wait. 

But Kara never pressed the issue. She’d disappear sheepishly into the shower, and the sound of the running water went on for so long that Lena often fell asleep. In the mornings Kara would be all smiles and whistles under her bloodshot and baggy eyes, and the only sign of the previous night’s oddness would be the small, apologetic kiss she’d press to Lena’s temple. 

Lena couldn’t take it anymore. She was starting to crack. Her resolve was weak and her doubts were starting the inevitable road to spiraling out of control. She needed answers, and she needed them  _ now.  _

Which was why the next night, she met Kara at the balcony with her arms akimbo and her temper running hot. The Kryptonian’s face slid from her angry eyes to her open robe and back, and she blinked, warily. 

“I’ve had enough of this, Kara. You need to tell me where you’re going at night or we’re going to marriage counseling.”

Kara sighed. She looked chagrined. “I really don’t want to show you until it’s ready. It could be dangerous.”

“Until  _ what’s _ ready?” Lena felt like she was going to snap. “Kara, show me what you’re talking about or I’m going to start raising my voice.”

Her wife opened her arms. “You’re not really dressed for flight. We’ll have to be quick.”

Kara’s warm body helped to buffet some of the night’s chill, but Lena was really regretting her bare feet by the time they touched down. It was the middle of nowhere. A desert area far outside the city limits. Lena thought she might have driven through here once or twice on her way to the industrial area, but she’d never closely examined it. 

It was, apparently, the perfect hiding spot for a very large portal device. One that crackled and hummed with uncontrolled energy. And gave off a very particular, very sulphuric smell. 

“Kara, what is this?”

The Kryptonian gave a heavy sigh and leaned a palm against the side of the device. It crackled around her fingers. “Do you remember, about two months ago, when I asked you what you wanted for your birthday?”

“Yes.” Lena replied, slowly. “I joked that I wanted to be spit-roasted by a dozen different Karas, like I was on our second anniversary. But Kara, that was just—“

“It wasn’t a joke.” Kara told her, calmly. “You had that blushing color that meant you were serious but trying to pretend you were joking. It means you’ve thought about it.”

Lena snapped her lips shut. It appeared Kara knew her just as well as she knew Kara. That was almost...sweet. If it wasn’t so damnably revealing of her kinks. “Don’t tell me you were out here experimenting with dangerous portal science for the last few weeks just because you wanted me to get  _ gangbanged by your other selves  _ for my birthday?”

Now it was Kara’s turn to flush. “Uh. I can. Not tell you that?”

“Kara this is…” She walked around the portal, slightly in awe. “I’m not sure I’d say it’s  _ sweet, _ but I’m definitely charmed.”

“You are?” Kara’s eyes lit up. “So you’re not mad at me for being sneaky?”

“Oh no, I am.” Lena countered, swiftly pressing a palm to her wife’s iron-hard chest. “I can be both delighted in your sexual ingenuity and also disappointed that you didn’t think to ask  _ me _ for help on this. Especially since I made the original one.” 

“I know, you love screwing around with dangerous science.” Kara caught her hand and kissed it. “But babe, the original got destroyed in that fire a few years ago at L-Corp, and I wanted this to be a  _ surprise _ .”

“Well.” Lena felt herself heat up in the lower regions, like a banking furnace. “I still think you can find a way to do that. Maybe, ah...a blindfold?”

“Blindfold.” Kara echoed, a dawning smile coming to her face. “Oh yes. We can do that, baby. We can do whatever you want.”

Lena couldn’t wait til her birthday. She twisted her fingers in Kara’s suit. “Can we do it tonight?” 

“Your birthday isn’t until next weekend.” Kara objected, but she was still smiling. 

“I want tiramisu cake at Iannatelli’s next weekend.” Lena said, simply, rising to kiss her wife. “With Alex and Kelly and their new baby. And Nia and Brainy if they have time. But tonight I want you to give me your present.”

“Yes.” Kara acquiesced quickly, as was her wont, and kissed her, swift and hard. “Especially if you help me fix a few loose ends.”

Lena could definitely do that. 

***

It took all of a half hour to get the portal fixed up and portable enough to bring back to their apartment. Kara carried the box under one arm, and Lena tucked lovingly to her side with the other. She looked inordinately proud of herself the whole flight over, and Lena could hardly blame her. It really was an ingenious recreation of Lena’s original device. 

Once it was set up, Kara nodded to her in the direction of the bathroom. “Go freshen up. Get prepped. It’s going to be a long night.”

Lena knew exactly what Kara meant. She was glad their sanitary products were well stocked under the sink. She landed a kiss on her wife’s cheek and started off, only to be arrested by Kara’s gentle hand on her shoulder. 

“And uh, could you wear the green ones?”

Lena knew exactly what Kara meant. Her eyes darkened, and she licked her lips, purposefully. “The green ones are expensive, my love. Are you sure you want them to get…. _ ruined _ ?”

The shudder that ran through Kara was visible. “I’ll buy you new ones.”

So that settled that. 

Lena selected the green silk lingerie from her underwear drawer and fairly skipped off to the bathroom. Behind the door, after a short period of time, she could hear the crackling noise from the living room that indicated the portal was being used. Her heartbeat quickened sharply and her fingers shook a little as she outlined her lips in dark red. 

Lena could only imagine the conversation Kara had had to have with her double selves this time, because she was too busy getting ready, but she could imagine it was roughly the same as last time. She could hear a crowd of voices, and wondered just how many Karas her wife had managed to procure  _ this _ time. 

And just like that, her panties were ten minutes from the drawer and already soaking wet. 

There they all were, when she went on trembling green satin heels to the living room, dressed only in her lingerie. Her hair was down and her lips were red, and five pairs of eyes followed her to the center of the room as she went to join  _ her _ Kara. Five pairs of bright blue. Five golden blonde heads. Lena shivered in excitement. 

One by one they introduced themselves. 

Kryptonian Kara came from a timeline in which Krypton had never exploded. This Kara was ageless and beautiful, with unknowable eyes, and a somewhat-arrogant expression. She kissed Lena’s hand. “You remind me of my mate—Lena Lutessa of Thorul.”

Butch Kara was next, a familiar face. Her hands were heavily calloused, and her nape was buzzed shorter, but she was otherwise the same. She brightened immediately to see Lena in her lingerie and Lena gave an indulgent little twirl. “Aren’t you the prettiest picture, Lee. Can’t wait to see you take us on.”

Red Kryptonite Kara was a dark and unexpected face, smiling through a haze of red veins. Her finger slid down Lena’s palm to play against the vulnerable underside of her wrist when she took her hand. “I promised your Kara here I’d play nice, but no one said I couldn’t play a little  _ rough _ .” 

Alpha Kara was from a universe in which people were classed into groups based around their hormonal changes—alphas, betas, and omegas. Alpha Kara’s muscles were prominent, and her eyes hooded, demeanor relaxed and at ease. When she shifted, her cock was evident against her shorts, like a baseball bat between her legs. “I’m curious to see how a non-omega female can take me.”

Older Kara was from a universe in which her pod had been opened earlier, in the 1970s. She had a streak of grey through her familiar blonde hair, and her eyes were creased at the corners, but she was the most confident of the group, clearly, and her body language spelled reliability. She touched Lena’s hip with a careful thumb, running over her skin, and Lena felt a shiver run through her when the older woman smiled, low and lazy. “You’re a beautiful one, out of the Lenas I’ve seen. Such pretty eyes.”

Lena’s whole body was shuddering with anticipation through each introduction, and she knew Her Kara could feel it, and was indulgently watching her get more and more worked up. The hand at the base of her spine leading her from Kara to Kara was heavy, guiding her, and she welcomed it, bending to it. She looked into her wife’s eyes, and saw that Kara was holding the blindfold, dangling it between her fingers like a question mark. She nodded. 

They all walked her to the bed, surrounding her with a press of bodies. Somewhere along the way some clothes started to be shed, and Alpha Kara already had a hand in her shorts, working it slowly and shamelessly staring. Lena was laid down on her back, shivering with nerves and excitement, and Her Kara knelt beside her head, stroking her hair. “Ready, baby?”

“Yes.” She croaked out, and the dark silk slipped over her eyes, tightening behind her head. 

“Looks good like that.” Red K Kara murmured, a hand slipping up to thumb her nipple through the silk of her bra. Her back arched greedily to the sensation. “She looks vulnerable. Like a Luthor should be.”

“We could tie her up, if you wanted.” That was her wife’s aroused voice—darker and thicker. “She likes that.”

“No, let her loose.” Older Kara argued, gently. There was a hand on Lena’s thigh and it stroked softly up, teasing the edge of her panties. “We’ll want her free for our use, right?”

There was a low murmur of assent. The air felt warmer, and there were many hands on Lena now, stroking and circling and teasing. Fingers twisted at her nipple through her bra, and she whimpered, helplessly, leading to a shared chuckle that ran through the group. 

“She likes it.” There were fingers now playing over her clit through the silk of her panties, teasing and teasing. The voices began to blend together—it was all  _ Kara _ . Kara all around her, touching her with a dozen hands, talking about her as if she were a toy. She twisted and whined, lost in her heavy, fog-like desire. 

“She likes the attention. Pretty little whore.”

“Deserves it, doesn’t she. Look at her. So good for us.”

“Take her panties off. I wanna see her.”

Someone was unhooking her bra, and hands were pulling at her hips. She lifted her arms and her hips, and the underwear slid away from her body. She was naked now, and sounds of appreciative rumbles and deep breaths made her nipples stiffen further, her damp curls slick and glistening with the evidence of how much she wanted it. 

“Spread your legs.” Her wife’s voice, nipping at her ear, tongue gliding around the edge in the way that made her shudder. “Show us how wet your cunt is right now.”

There was nothing but eager obedience in her body when she obeyed, and it was rewarded by a series of appreciative noises as she slowly opened her legs, bending at the knees. She knew her thighs must be slick, and she felt swollen and vulnerable to the heat of many gazes that she could not see. 

“Rao, she’s wet. Look at how open she is.”

Lena was flushed and squirming, embarrassed and thrilled in equal measure at the open discussion of her body, but she stilled, arching, when a pair of fingers entered her pussy, exploring. “So tight. So soft. Just like I remember.”

Lena moaned, her mouth falling open with heady desire, and something nudged her lips. She opened readily, and then her mouth was filled with a musky-sweet taste and the thickness of a cock. Her tongue explored, and she bobbed greedily, lifting her head off the pillow to nudge into a steely-hard abdomen. 

Someone groaned above her head. “She’s sucking me  _ so _ good.” 

“You should feel her pussy.” Her wife’s voice again, and a pair of familiar hands on her breasts, lovingly pinching her nipples the way she likes. “Or her ass.” 

Lena moaned in agreement around the cock in her throat, and spread her legs wider in invitation. 

And with that permission, things began to get intense. 

Lena wasn’t sure which of them was the first to enter her, but oh, they were all so  _ big.  _ The stretch made her cry out around the cock in her mouth, and she was soothed by fingers on her clit, fingers on her nipples, even a finger circling the rim of her ass. Those fingers began to delve and explore, and she heard the snap of the lube bottle cap and felt the cool glide inside her, aiding in the stretch. Which she appreciated more as the cock in her pussy and her mouth began to thrust in tandem and it became apparent all her holes would be filled tonight. 

And oh, they were filled. 

First she was on her back, cock plunging into her throat, being filled in her cunt by a grunting, thrusting force. When one filled her with warm, salty cum, another replaced that one. She swallowed and swallowed, tears leaking at the corner of her eyes, but whenever she was allowed a gasping breath and asked if she wanted more, all she could do was nod. The pummeling between her legs had forced two orgasms out of her body already, bending her back and sending silent screams around the lengths that filled her, but the fucking did not stop. 

Later, she was on her knees, sobbing around another cock, being told she looked like a  _ good little whore, yes, suck it, suck it Lena, good girl, suck it dry.  _ Fingers stretching her ass, scissoring, as an eager cock pushed into her stretched-open cunt, cum already leaking down her thighs and puddled on the bed. Then the thrust into her asshole had her gasping, fingers tense on the bedspread, back arched.  _ That’s it, take it Lena, take it, you can do it, good whore, good girl, take that cock in your ass.  _

They took the blindfold off, eventually, but even with her vision restored, things started to blur around the third hour or so, when she was held. like a rag doll on one Kara’s lap, cunt full of thick cock and lips occupied in kissing, while another pumped her ass full, grunting and grunting, shaking her body while she rubbed her clit eagerly against the sudden bulge against her clit, coming  _ hard _ when the knot slipped into her overly-sensitive, swollen cunt. 

After that, she couldn’t make sense of anything. Just flashes. Intense, red faces, clustered close around her body, cocks reddened and slick, bobbing in her face until she opened her mouth for them. Being turned over, moved around, held upright, held down. Lifted, spun. Anything to allow more of them inside her body. She opened and opened. Her ass, her mouth, her pussy. Every time one of the Karas came, whether it was in her or on her, made her shudder with delight. She was exhausted, but held by capable, strong hands. She trusted them to use her well. 

And they did. 

Lena didn’t know when she passed out. She had no cognizance of it. One minute he was being passed between two standing Karas like a toy, and then the next she was stirring slowly, coming to wakefulness in her own bed. She lifted her head slowly, wincing at the soreness throughout her entire body, and took stock of things. It was daylight, judging by the streams of golden filtering in around the curtains. She was alone, and sore in places she did not know were possible, but clean and showered and dressed in a fresh pair of underwear. When she lifted the blanket, hissing at the soreness in her lower half, her body was patterned in finger bruises, and the sheets had been changed. 

Lena blinked, blearily. She had no memory of any of that. She wondered how long she had been out. Just as she was beginning to get concerned, though, she heard Kara— _ her _ Kara—whistling in the kitchen, down the hall, and she smiled. She’d know that familiar noise anywhere, even in a room of Karas.

Lena went down the hall, feeling somewhat bowlegged, but ultimately fine, and snuck up to give her wife a kiss on the back of the neck. Kara knew she was there, of course, but did her the usual courtesy of overacting surprised. “Oh! You scared me!”

“Hi.” Lena leaned in for a kiss, and felt the bruise in her lips when Kara pressed them, even gently. “God, that was an amazing night. And you cleaned up all of that mess after? What a wife I have.”

“Yeah….” Kara gave her a lopsided grin, and then nodded at the living room over the kitchen island. “I had help.”

There they all were, lounging around in Kara’s boxers and her robes from their honeymoon. Two were playing Xbox, one was shifting through Lena’s theoretical physics magazine, one was roaming around looking at Lena and Kara’s wall of wedding pictures, and one was eating a stack of pancakes. Judging by the pile of plates on the coffee table, breakfast table, and in the sink, she wasn’t the only one who had been eating pancakes. 

Kara gave her a chagrined look. “I told them they could stay until your birthday. Is that okay? It...just seemed like a waste of all our hard work on that portal otherwise.”

“And we want to pull a prank on Alex at the party.” Drawled the magazine-reading Kara. 

“And Nia.” Chirped an Xbox-playing Kara. The other one grunted in agreement. 

“Oooh and we wanna pull some media stunts.” Another added, swirling her finger forcefully through the syrup on her plate. 

“And maybe one more gangbang before we go?” Said the fifth, giving Lena a hopeful look. 

Lena tried to look stern, but she was too exhausted for that. Instead, she laughed. And laughed. When she recovered, she leaned on her wife’s arm, and looked out into the wide array of faces she loved. 

“Okay, yes to  _ some _ of those things. But I get to pick which.”

  
  


**

**Author's Note:**

> Bored of quarantine and needing a treasure trove of smut? Follow the link in my [ Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/aspidities) for updates and prompts and gay bullshittery the likes of which you’ve never seen


End file.
